The Agent
The Agent is a Time Lord in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He and his partner the Disentangler were both created by Tawaki, but are now written by Lily Winterwood. Agent Profile Backstory The Agent is a Prydonian from the House of Blyledge. When he first looked into the Untempered Schism at the Time Lord Academy, he was said to have gone mad. Admittedly, that could just mean that he might have gotten a glimpse into his future as a PPC Agent – a future rather outlandish even to the Time Lords. At the Academy, the Agent was known as Adil. The Agent met the Disentangler while at the Academy; upon leaving the Academy the two of them obtained their own TARDIS and set off to see the universe. Regenerations The Agent has regenerated four times: *'First Agent': Was blasted by Emperor Palpatine's Force lightning. *'Second Agent': Died fighting in the Reorganisation. *'Third Agent': Contracted the Krytos virus. *'Fourth Agent': Attacked by Visser Three in Balrog morph. The Agent and the Disentangler have (until 2008 HST) always regenerated together, ensuring that their new bodies would have contrasting personalities. Whether this is a subtle way for them to avoid being reassigned or just the Narrative Laws of Comedy at work is entirely unknown (for now). What is known is that it has led Morgan III to describe them as having "some weird suicide pact thing going on". Appearance Little is known of the Agent’s previous four bodies, although one of them was ginger, accounting for the Agent’s dislike for ginger hair. The Fifth Agent bears a slight resemblance to that of the Tenth Doctor: tall, lanky, and brunet. Personality The Third Agent was loyal and reliable and a solid counterpart to the Third Disentangler, who had been almost-mute at the time. The Fifth Agent claims he liked his third body. In contrast the Fourth Agent was a body the Fifth Agent doesn't want to talk about, for some reason. The Fifth Agent is calmer than his partner, the Sixth Disentangler. He comes off as more mellow – when he’s not looking grumpy from being woken up from a resting period. The Fifth Agent has a keen love for napping and eating, which seems counterintuitive to a Time Lord but may contribute to his docile and laid-back persona. He also enjoys anything Earl Grey-related, from Earl Grey-flavoured Suebuprofen to the actual tea itself. Appearances *"PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" **The Fifth Disentangler and the Fifth Agent meet Tawaki in New Caledonia, having recently regenerated after their encounter with Visser Three. *"Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" and Deleted Scenes **The Agent and the other Time Lords of the PPC reunite with the Doctor after a game of Cluedo at Rudi's. He later sends his love to the Doctor. *T'Zar's Reassignment (April Fool's Day) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T'Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!) The Reader follows with the Disentangler and the Agent. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March ** A Troupe By Any Other Name performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** The Agent plays Trebonius. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Science Fiction Double Feature ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The performance is, of course, reviewed in the Multiverse Monitor. ** The Agent plays Brad Majors. Mission Reports PPC: DIC on Lily's Tumblr Partnered with the Disentangler *Intro: Regeneration *"A Girl Out of Time" (NSFW) (Harry Potter x'' Doctor Who''), with Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (DMS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Time Lords